these kings and queens of tragedy
by revolution rae
Summary: everyone has a story. freeverse collection.
1. puppet

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I have -7% of the rights to Harry Potter. :)

**Prompt: **Puppet

**Character:** Ariana Dumbledore

* * *

you can feel it p u l l i n g at you,

tugging at your wrists, ankles, at your very

_heart_.

-xXx-

it's _always_ there, buried deep within you

fighting you, pushing you,

so hard to resist. it **pulses**, beating heavy within you

just beneath the surface.

-xXx-

and it leaks out through the cracks in your vacant smile,

making you cry softly by yourself.

because the flower in your room, it

_blooms_ much too soon; and then it **blackens**, **withers**, **d i e s .**

_[justlikeyouwill.]_

and one day albus is reading to you

and you feel it press itself against your flaws

and then the words disappear from the page,

gone **f o r e v e r .**

-xXx-

it scares you, scares you.

but you _don't know how to stop it._

it's leading you to the end of the road,

and maybe to the end of _everything_.

it's controlling you,

holding you under the water

as it takes over your lonely little world.

-xXx-

and you can see it, baby, the e n d .

there it is, just ahead,

but you can't slow down,

can't warn them.

-xXx-

because you, **ariana**, you are not your own.

you are just a puppet,

your flickering shadow dancing on the wall

as this thing inside you pulls the strings.

-xXx-

_and there is nothing you can do._


	2. imperfect

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. NOTHING!

**Prompt: **imperfect

**Pairing:** daphne/blaise

* * *

soldiers, that's what they were.

broken**/**lonely**/**ugly soldiers

doing everything **wrong** in a world obsessed with being **right**.

-oOo-

so she _drank_&_drowned_ til she couldn't feel it anymore

and he lost himself in _bodies_&_breakups_

but so much more was just waiting for them.

-oOo-

cause when she managed to _s m i l e_ , she _s a v e d _him

and when he finally held her close,

she knew she was going to be okay.

-oOo-

and people whispered,

and people stared.

but they never bothered to care.

cause they had _each other_.

-oOo-

oh, they argued**&**screamed**&**hexed

but they _also_ laughed**&**kissed**&**smiled

and they _loved_.

merlin, they _loved_ each other like _crazy_

-oOo-

and they would never admit it,

but they were perfect for each other.

-oOo-

angry**&**bitter**&**hateful

and the most _**imperfect**_ people anyone could ever

have to meet,

but still . . .

-oOo-

they were _perfect_.


	3. thousand

**Disclaimer: **no, i haven't gotten around to buying the rights yet. but i will!

**Prompt: **thousand

**Pairing:** fleur/bill

* * *

they called her _s l u t _

because she's spent so long searching for love.

she's given a thousand kisses

and received a thousand more.

X

but who can blame her?

she's never quite felt whole inside,

she's always felt like she's a little _less_

than all those other people,

a little smaller, a little older.

X

beautiful, but broken.

lovely, but lonely.

X

and then one day she meets **him**.

with his long red hair, his _dangerous_ style,

his smooth voice and rough hands.

X

she's supposed to be _concentrating_ on winning,

because if she wins, she's worthy.

but when he says hello to her,

all thoughts of the tournament fly out of her head

and he is all she can think of.

X

and later

**((it seems like so long, but it's really only hours))**

their lips finally meet,

and those fireworks she's always dreamed of

erupt.

X

a _thousand_ kisses,

but his? his is the one that matters.


	4. dynamite

**Disclaimer: **All rights go the the wonderful JKR.

**Character: **fred weasley

**Prompt: **dynamite

**A/N:** i don't actually think george tags along. that's just how fred sometimes felt.

* * *

your life was all about **explosions**

as far as your memory reaches, you've been

_obsessed_ with **noise**&&**fire**

X

in the beginning, it was only the obvious:

blowing things up, making crashes and bangs

( with george always_always_ tagging along )

X

but as you grew up

(constantly falling further down into recklessness)

it c h a n g e d .

X

eventually it became more _dangerous_.

you needed everyone to see everything

(make it real, baby, make it real)

so you had to be **loud**&&**cruel**&&**crazy**

just so they'd all notice.

X

and it was _everything_

you'd set a cauldron ablaze,

blast a hole in a tapestry,

start a fight with your friends.

_anything._

as long as everyone was laughing.

X

fitting, then, isn't it?

that your dynamite life,

ended with an explosion,

_caught in the midst of laughter_

X

caught in the midst of -


	5. mirror

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to thank the lovely JKR for bequeathing me with the rights of HP...

haha, gotcha. I'm still right-less. :)

**A/N: **reviews make my day:D If you like it/love it/hate it, let me know:) And thanks for the favorites and alerts gais:)

**Shameless Self-Advertisement:** sooo... check out my other freeverse collection, Of Nargles and Beautiful Girls:)

* * *

**Prompt: **mirror

**Pairing:** lily/james

**P.S.:** i despise james with all my heart. just so you know. :) lily i like at times... and james, when he's human, i don't hate quite as much. :p

* * *

you look right into that cracked glass,

don't you, **prettygirl**.

half of you reflected straight back

the other _j a gg e d_ and _c r u ell y_ smirking.

it's almost kind of scary, isn't it? the way you recognize her.

**redhair**/**greeneyes**/**clearskin**.

but a broken, angry soul.

X

and then suddenly **he** comes up behind you.

with his scruffy black hair, his crooked nose, his honest hazel eyes.

those **beautiful**, **beautiful** eyes...

his perfect(foryou) soul.

X

and he wraps his arms around your waist,

takes away that cruel mirror,

kisses you sweetly on the cheek.

and he _saves _you.

X

(cause lily, baby, doesn't he always?)


	6. circus

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to the brilliant JKR.

**Characters: **Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black

**Prompt:** Circus

**A/N:** for Tarak795. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad to take your request:)

* * *

well they grew up in a circus -

walking wires,

jumping hoops,

bending over backwards

just to impress their parents.

X

**bella**/andy/_cissy_;

it was tiring for them, trying so hard

to please everyone else.

but they were okay;

they had e a c h o t h e r .

and that was enough for them,

once upon an easier time.

X

but as they grew older _(-sadder-)_

things _changed_.

the exhausting (but innocent) circus

evolved slowly, steadily, into a

**FREAK SHOW**.

X

bella turned to anger and hatred;

andy ran away, buried her past with the future;

and cissy froze while trying to hold it all together.

X

and they weren't sisters anymore -

they were

**bellatrix.**

andromeda.

_narcissa_.

X

just three laughing little girls

who grew up in a lonely circus

and _never quite made it out of the ring._


	7. track

**Disclaimer: **you know by now that i'm not jkr. 0.o

**Character:** ginny weasley

**Prompt:** track

* * *

when you were little, your dad told you -

**((i always wanted a daughter, a little lady))**

and your mum said -

**((finally, another girl around the house))**

and you felt crushed under that burden.

the one they'd waited for, the one they _already knew_.

X

cause it just wasn't you, now was it, ginevra?

proper**&&**polite**&&**altogether_perfect_.

no, that didn't quite fit.

X

back then, you just wanted to scream**/**fly**/**laugh,

wanted to be One Of The Guys.

and you were.

your mum was disappointed, and your dad was confounded

and your brothers? they were annoyed.

but it was something you just couldn't help.

X

and eventually they stopped trying to fix you,

and you reached a c o m p r o m i s e .

X

but see, now things are different.

you're a train fast running off the tracks they built for you.

with your boyfriends **(** who know you like your family never will **)**

and your loud**_angry_** music **( **it's the story of your life **)**

you're not the little girl they wanted.

X

no, you're someone new, **baby**, someone they can't understand

and that's why you fight with your mother

and why your father can't _quite_ look you in the eye

and why your brothers don't know what to think.

X

they led you to a road, and told you to follow it;

but you were more interested in the other direction.

so you followed your dreams

and there's no going back now.

X

**((we always wanted a daughter))**

_((well, this is who you got;;_

_i'm sorry i can never be enough.))_


	8. bridge

_dear jkr,_

could you please send me the paperwork granting me the rights to harry potter? thanks.

_yours very truly, _

_rae_

**p.s. **it's not mine yet**.**

**prompt: **bridge

**pairing: **tonks/charlie

* * *

nineteen and she'd never been to romania

and tonks had always been a rather **i m p u l s i v e** girl.

_(not to mention she was a little drunk)_

so she slipped outside, hailed the knight bus, and said

**((take me to romania))**

~x~

but she got there and suddenly she felt _l o n e l y_

cause she was there by herself

standing on a strong-stone bridge

above sparkling/beautiful/moonlit water

_by herself_

~x~

_(( _and all her friends had careers

and she was so very alone

and still studying to be an auror

and she failed the bloody stealth exam _))_

but then -

(hey there, don't cry, please don't cry)

~x~

and she looked up, and it was -

unbelievably, undeniably -

a _weasley_.

but one she'd never seen before.

~x~

**((i'm not crying))** she told him, sticking her chin in the air

(then why are your eyes red?)

**((they're _not_))**

(yes they are)

~x~

and his own brown eyes were so concerned,

**&**warm**&**inviting**&**kind

that suddenly she threw herself into his arms

s o b b i n g .

~x~

(well. this is nice.)

**((i'm tonks))**

(charlie. nice to meet you.)

~x~

but he didn't kiss her -

he didn't do anything at all -

except.

_except_.

he took her home, he gave her clean clothes

_(cause she might have gotten sick)_

_(well, she was rather drunk)_

and he let her sleep on his bed and he took the couch.

~x~

and the next day she went home.

and she was **ashamed** of herself for what she did

**((i can't _believe_ i threw up on him...))**

and she tried to forget it

~x~

but every time she crossed a bridge

she thought of that **fire**hair

and those beautifuleyes

and the way he let her cry that night.

~x~

and no, she never loved him,

_but she never forgot him, either._


	9. fallen

**Disclaimer: **if i were jkr, i would have the rights to this. unfortunately, i'm not. in fact, i'm not even british. so don't bother me about disclaimers:)

**Character**: percy weasley

**Prompt:** fallen

* * *

cause baby,,,

_every_ story needs one of those **tragically fallen** angels.

and in this case of course it's you.

it's always _been_ you.

~x~

always just so antisocial,

just so d _i _F F **e r **e n T from everybody else.

the **gryffindor **who should have been a _ravenclaw_,

isn't that right?

~x~

_((or if your brothers are to be believed,_

_a slytherin.))_

~x~

you never _quite_ fit in, now did you, baby, baby,

did you? did you?

so you buried yourself in those musty books

and you were gonna make a name for yourself.

~x~

cause if you can't fit in, you might as well stand OUT.

~x~

so ambitious now, weren't you? and when you graduated,

finally out of that bloody school,

you had your future all planned out. it was gonna _work_.

~x~

but of course (cause nothing can ever go right)

your family hated you for wanting more than what they could give.

they **laughed**/**mocked**/**jeered**, they

always pushed you down. and you had to stand yourself back up.

~x~

is it any surprise that when it came time to choose

(between the future and the past)

(between what you wanted and what you got)

that of course you chose to leave them behind.

~x~

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

deeper and deeper and deeper away,

away from them, away from yourself.

~x~

it wasn't that you thought they were wrong,

cause they were _right_, with their ideals and love and hope and strength.

but you couldn't bear to give up what was right in front of you

when you'd thirsted for it so l o n g .

you had to _taste_ it, had to, to _be_ it for a little while.

~x~

and you felt yourself spiralling,

felt yourself falling.

but you let it happen,

even though you didn't think they'd ever want you back

after you left and stayed gone.

~x~

but just think, it was all for the better, wasn't it?

~x~

cause baby,

_every_ story needs one of those **tragically fallen** angels.

and in this case of course it's you.

it's always _been_ you.


	10. hide

**disclaimer: **not mine.

**prompt: **hide

**character**: severus snape

* * *

the door would swing open, loud and  
**scary**&**ugly**  
and you'd hear him  
slam down those stairs like thunder  
and your mother's shoulders would stiffen  
**(**even when you weren't with her,  
you could see it happening in your mind**)  
**and you'd _(quick)_ run and hide away  
somewhere small and safe  
somewhere he wouldn't find you.

when you were little, you'd go  
under your bed, with the dust and boxes  
cause there was _no way_ he could follow you there.  
but then he sold your bed  
**(**he needed money for the booze**)  
**and you slept on sheets on the cold_cold_ floor  
and you needed a new place to run away.

so for awhile you'd hide in the cupboard  
beneath the sink  
and water would drip on you, but at least you were  
_safe_. at least he wasn't there.

eventually you got too big,  
and instead of hiding somewhere,  
you'd just leave, go away, anywhere, anywhere -  
to lily's, or to the park, or sometimes on the roof.  
and he never followed you;  
instead he'd just beat up your mother.  
**(**at this point you called her _eileen.  
_and you never spoke directly to him, but  
in your thoughts you called him _monster_.**)**

and by the time you were fifteen,  
you liked to pretend that you were _all better_,  
didn't give a shit about him and his  
antics, his anger, his alcohol.  
but that was such a l i e , severus.

cause even now, literally decades later,  
you aren't over it.  
at night in your dreams  
you're _still_ running, hiding,  
sobbing somewhere quiet and safe.  
_still _afraid, still alone  
still nobody.

still **hiding.**


	11. journey

_dear jkr,_

could you please send me the paperwork granting me the rights to harry potter? thanks.

_yours very truly, _

_rae_

**p.s.:** **disclaimer: **she hasn't answered yet.

**prompt: **journey

**pairing: **regulus black **&&** lily evans

* * *

and the journey from **hate** to _love_ is supposed to be  
long and treacherous, isn't it?  
but for you, dear boy  
it was _oh_sofast, so _beautifully_ fast, darling.

cause in the space of just a year  
you went from despising her,  
from seeing nothing but her muddied blood,  
to tracing hearts around her name  
**(in _i_n_v_i_s_i_b_l_e_ ink, of course)**  
and putting her initials next to yours  
in the margins of your parchment

_r.a.b.**&&**l.a.e._

and they look so right, when they're  
next to each other.

and even though she'll never know you -  
she'll only ever know you exist  
because she's your brother's best mate's girl -  
you owe her everything anyway.

cause she proved something special to you,  
showed you **(without even seeing you)  
(cause really, you're as invisible as your ink)  
**showed you that even though  
blood has _always_ been everything,  
sometimes it's _nothing_ at the same time.

so maybe in the end,  
it's not really _love_ at all.  
maybe it's admiration_or_friendship_or_hope  
but whatever it is,  
it doesn't really matter;

all that matters is her green eyes  
saving you from yourself.  
she doesn't have to know.  
it's enough for you  
to just write her name with a flourish  
and dream about her smile...


	12. ship

**disclaimer:** jkr.

**a/n**: thanks to snapegirlkmf for posting in her profile how to get past the error message i've been getting.

* * *

**prompt:** ship

**character:** hermione

**sort-of pairing:** hermione/viktor

* * *

oh, you silly little girl,  
whatever were you thinking?  
when you signed on  
to be harry potter's secretary?

did you think it would be fun,  
to do his homework for him?  
or to help him on his quests,  
only to be forgotten the instant  
he found someone else  
to get him grades?

_**((i just wasn't thinking.))  
((yes, i was. i was thinking,  
maybe i'd finally have a friend.))**_

didn't you even consider the fact  
that he never really cared about you?  
and neither does ron weasley,  
hermione. he doesn't care either,  
all he cares about  
is you getting him a future,  
since he can't get it himself.

and now you're curled up in a soft chair  
in a musty old library,  
sobbing silently into a book you love.  
because belle just got her beast  
and you're still all alone.

and your _(embarrassingly cliche)_ ship is sinking,  
you're drowning in your own salt water.  
you tossed yourself over the edge  
and they'll never even notice  
when you're gone.

but then a shadow falls over you,  
and you glance up at an unbelievable solitary  
viktor krum. you wipe your eyes,  
try to hide the red in them.  
but as he looks at you, you know he knows.

and you burst back into tears,  
this time unable to keep them quiet.  
you expect him to give you a funny look  
and walk away, pretending  
he never saw you.

but instead, he gives a tentative smile  
and hands you a tissue.

and suddenly you think,  
**_((maybe he's the one to keep me afloat.))_**

_oh, you silly little girl._


	13. line

**disclaimer: **i have no rights.

**prompt:** line

**character:** pansy parkinson

* * *

and that silly little girl,  
she falls for it every time  
the same old stupid line.

"i'm sorry, baby, but i  
just didn't think it mattered.  
you know you're the one i love;  
you're the girl i trust.  
it doesn't mean anything."

something deep inside her  
doesn't believe the words he whispers,  
his voice so charming,  
his blond hair perfectly tousled.

but she can't bring herself to  
push him away,  
just in case he's telling the truth.

so she smiles, and nods,  
and lets him feed her line after line -

"i'm sorry/i love you/i didn't mean it."  
"she's nothing to me/it was a game."  
"we were just talking."  
"i love you."

line after line after line after line...


	14. believe

**disclaimer: **it's still jkr's, it will ALWAYS be hers, so quit suing me:)

**prompt:** believe

**pairing(sortof): **padma patil/ginny weasley

* * *

she's everything you're not,  
with her **voice**&**smile**&**body.  
**you envy her, so strong and proud,  
with no trouble speaking her mind.  
and oh-so beautiful - she moves like a dancer,  
that girl. the rhythm of her steps,  
the sway of her hips,  
you can't get it out of your head.

but you're so stupid, and you know it,  
cause you have no chance  
with someone like **ginny weasley**.

you've got the black hair and the dark eyes and the brown skin.  
if you were only a boy,  
maybe she'd fall for you, maybe you'd work out.  
but she's not the kind of girl  
who'd ever even think of dating  
_you_. a female ravenclaw;  
a coward who won't fight the war  
because you're too afraid to die.

oh, padma patil,  
you try to run away from it, and it's  
killing you, isn't it?  
you're trying so hard to change yourself,  
to want anthony goldstein instead.

because if you just think it,  
if you believe hard enough,  
maybe it won't be true.

if you believe it,  
if you really, truly believe it,  
_maybe you won't be in love._


	15. web

**disclaimer: **i have no rights.

**prompt:** web

**character:** gilderoy lockhart

* * *

_(oh what a tangled web)  
_my mother always told me,  
her eyes hard and flashing  
when people told her of my lies.

and she'd yell  
and throw her bottles at me.

but she didn't understand then,  
like no one understands now.

_i have to lie_. if i don't,  
no one will believe my words.  
they'll look at my face  
(despicably charming)  
and instantly assume i'm worthy of their time.

but the truth is,  
i'm not enough for them;  
i will never be enough for them.

i'm clumsy and confused and dull,  
and if i don't curl my hair  
it's lanky and ugly.

no part of me can ever satisfy them,  
and so i must embellish and exaggerate  
just to feel accepted.

because i just want to feel  
like i'm enough.

so i'll willingly weave my webs of deceit,  
tangling myself up each and every time.  
so that for a few days,  
a few weeks,  
i can be loved by the entire world,  
and prove my mother wrong.


	16. masquerade

**Disclaimer: **because i'm tired of writing disclaimers, this one is for the rest of the series. I DON'T OWN HP.

**Prompt: **masquerade

**Pairing: **tonks/lupin

* * *

you'd think it would be unsettling,  
_to say the very least._

frightening, disgusting, just yet another reason  
to not let yourself love him.

but you, darling, you're the kind of girl  
who loves to dance.  
ballet; mosh; waltz; anything that keeps you  
rhythmic, moving, pounding. alive.

and this is just another ball, isn't it?  
a masked ball,  
a party for the freaks and creeps  
to hide their ugly faces.

to you, it's almost just another day -  
a new disguise, a new name, new hair, new eyes.  
from nymphadora tonks to mary jane thomas to lucy connor to -  
and this is the best one, even if it _is_ a secret -  
_nymphadora lupin._

that's the only time you take the mask off.  
when the two of you are curled up together by the fire,  
so close you don't know where  
_you_end and _he_begins.

it's **sort**of**kind**of beautiful,  
when you think about it.

the werewolf and the metamorphmagus.  
the freakiest of the freaks,  
the cast-off and the klutz.

and you're happiest when you dance with him,  
weaving over and under,  
in and out,  
everything just right.

but _eventually_,  
the joyful music must draw to a close  
and the suspense must begin.

your faces must be covered,  
your features hidden.  
the beautiful ball gowns blind you,  
and everyone's eyes shoot daggers.

and you hate it, sweetheart,  
hate it like you hate the war.

cause you're an honest girl, you  
always tell the truth.  
and now, your life is nothing but a masquerade.


	17. capture

**prompt:** capture

**pairing: **colin creevey/unnamed girl

* * *

longing to capture the moment,  
so afraid that it was going to slip through your  
trembling fingers.

you begged her to stay a moment longer,  
to let you take just one picture of her.  
with her thick dark hair tumbling onto her shoulders,  
her smile bright and beautiful  
her eyes dancing in the glow of a gryffindor fire.

_(ohgod, every little piece of her soul  
is so much more alive than you can ever be.  
how could she ever want you?  
you need to save this moment.)_

but she leans into you,  
(and you have to catch_your_breath at the feel  
of her body against yours)  
and you relax as she reassures you.

**((i'm not going to disappear, colin;;  
you don't need to trap me in a photograph,  
because i'm not going anywhere.  
i want to be here.))**

and you believe her.  
and the first time in your (notquite)seventeen years,  
you don't need to capture her on film  
to let yourself love her.


	18. ice

**prompt: **ice

**pairing: **draco/harry

**a/n:** i am **so pissed off** at myself. i had this written ages ago and decided to save it for this collection. but it's somehow been deleted from my files. i had to rewrite it:( i don't like it as much anymore:(

* * *

you, you were the king of ice  
cold, superior, frozen for_ever_  
because the thought of melting away  
was just too much to bear.

and you weren't happy, but you weren't hurting, either.

and harry? he was  
heat. every piece of him  
made you burn, and you couldn't  
_stand_ it.

gryffindor**&&**slytherin.  
unheard of.

but you couldn't get enough of that boy.  
(and it was only admiration from afar,  
but it was better than anything else you'd ever had.)

the king of fire and the king of ice;;  
but what could you do?

love is love,  
even when it's forbidden  
even when it's cliche  
even when it's wrong.

and sweetheart,  
you were _undeniably_ in love.


	19. moment

**prompt: **moment

**character: **dean thomas

* * *

it was only a single moment in time;  
(a particularly **spectacular **moment, granted.)

i will never know her name;  
i will never know, does she like to dance, to sing?  
is she an artist like me?  
does she love soccer?

no, i will never know,  
and perhaps that's the way it's meant to be.

because what i do know? she is  
beautiful. strong. unforgettable. irresistble.

if i were the boy i used to be,  
the one who fell in love with ginny weasley,  
i would cry for the life we could have led together,  
the just-visible future we chose not to have.

but i am _not_ that boy;  
i am a man now.  
i know who i am, what i want,  
i know myself.

and i know that just one instant with her was enough.

and yes, i will draw a thousand pictures;  
and perhaps i will miss her,  
the girl whose name i never asked for.

but i am happy for what i had.  
for a day spent drinking tea, making snow angels,  
holding hands with an almost-stranger.

a single moment, when you look through the eyes  
of the universe;

but it changed my life,  
and i will always love the girl who has no name.


	20. end

**prompt: **end

**characters:** all

**a/n: **final chapter :'( i'll miss this one. but check out Of Nargles and Beautiful Girls if you want to see more of my poetry. Or silent screams and empty dreams if you want a freeverse collection about Lily Evans. I have a drabble collection with freeverse about the Slytherins - Breathing Firewhiskey. (hehe, like my self-advertisement?)

* * *

of _course_ we had to end,  
eventually. every last one of us -  
but baby, don't be _s a d ;_  
don't _m i s s_ us.

we made this world for you -  
we give it to you for safekeeping.  
so _never forget us.  
_any of us.

**albus, **who learned from his mistakes.  
**tom,** who was not afraid.  
**harry, **who would have fought no matter what.

every girl, every boy  
who gave their lives to create something beautiful.

(_within the beauty is tragedy -  
blood, tears, life&death&pain.  
but like pandora's box,  
it holds hope as well.)_

just look at  
(minerva, neville, nymphadora, remus,  
fred, bellatrix, ariana, merope, padma, xenophilius,  
gabrielle, daphne, draco, sirius, petunia,  
peter, colin, rubeus, argus, griphook, severus,  
firenze, winky, barty, percy, viktor.)

_(look at every hufflepuff, ravenclaw, slytherin, and gryffindor -_  
_and when you see them, see them all the same.)_

look at these kings and queens,  
the heroes who gave it all up for **you**,  
for love&hate&friendship&disgust,  
so you could have the chance to taste smiles and tears.

they spend their days and nights  
for you. their hearts beat for _you_,  
they breathe so that you can breathe too.

yes, some of them gave up their breath;  
but don't be sorry. live for them,  
live for the ones who cannot live for themselves.  
do for them what they did for you,

these kings and queens of tragedy.  
_these kings and queens of tragedy._


End file.
